


You Came Back

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Comes Back, Allura (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Not Epilogue Compliant, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Tumblr promot: "You came back!""Keith’s eyes were playing tricks on him again, he was sure of it. Ever since Allura died, he’d literally dreamt of her return... Which was why he wanted to deny the sight of Allura standing just a few feet in front of him."





	You Came Back

Keith’s eyes were playing tricks on him again, he was sure of it. Ever since Allura died, he’d literally dreamt of her return, so that he could finally tell her how much he loved her. Whenever he was off with the Blade and had a little free-ish time, he would try to find a way to revive her without destroying the balance between all the realities. But for three long years, his worst fears seemed to be confirmed; that Allura, the love of his life, the light of his life and the universe, the one person of the 10,000 Year War who not only deserved a happy ending, but was criminally denied it, was dead, no matter how many times he imagined her returning.

Which was why he wanted to deny the sight of Allura standing just a few feet in front of him. The vision looked real; it was even wearing the same Paladin armor she wore when Honerva tricked her into sacrificing herself just so Honerva could get away with destroying all those realities. The vision watched him with a confused look on their face, as if they were sure that he was on to their ruse. “Keith?” the vision asked. “What’s wrong? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost!”

He took a tentative step forward. The vision of Allura also stepped forward, only to stop. Their expression changed to one of visible hurt, although Keith was afraid that it whatever it was that was impersonating her would reveal themselves. A light flickered, causing Keith to worry that its glamour would fail. It was a very good disguise; it even looked the same way she would look had she aged these three years. “Are you really Princess Allura of Altea?” he asked.

“Allura” scoffed. “Of course it’s me!” they said. “Keith, what’s the matter with you!?”

“Are you REALLY Allura?”

“Of course I am!”

Keith WANTED to believe them, so he took a step forward. “Allura’s dead, and has been dead,” he said, half to the imposter, half to himself.

“But I’m back,” she said. “Keith,  _please_  believe me!”

“You can’t be real,” he choked. A lot of movies had scenes like this, where the hero meets an impersonation of a friend, family member, or SO, and has to decided whether or not they’re the real thing. The closest he’d ever come was that fight with the clone of Shiro, but that was nothing like this. There was always a solution, of course.

“Have you met Lance yet?”

“I don’t love Lonts, not anymore,” she said. Keith’s eyes narrowed, but he also cursed himself for asking about Lance. Wrong question to ask.

“What’s my mother’s name?”

“Krolia.”

“How do you feel about me?”

“You’re truly the bravest, kindest, most selfless and determined person I have ever met,” she said. “Why are you asking me this?”

“I don’t have a choice but to be skeptical when I see your image,” he said. “How do I know you’re really you?” An obvious set-up based on how these things worked on TV and in books and movies. “That mission before we took out Zarkon. No one else was there. What did you say to me?”

The vision of Allura straightened their posture. “I told you that I wanted to hate you for being Galra, but I couldn’t. I had the problem because I was blinded by my own prejudice. And you showed me that it’s not what’s in your blood that matters, but what you do. And I begged you to come back to us… to me.”

Allura’s words kit Keith like a wrecking ball, to excuse the cliche. The dam holding back his tears first began to leak, then it broke. There were no more tentative steps. He ran up to her and threw his arms around her.

“You came back!” he choked. “I didn’t want to believe it, but you’re back!”

“Keith, I’m so sorry!” she cried. 

“Don’t apologize!” he cried. “We should’ve stopped you! But you’re here now!”

“I’m here now!” she cried. “And I should have told you I loved you!”

“I love you too,” he answered. “I missed you so much.”

“I’m never doing that again,” she said. “I’m going to stay!”

They sank to their knees, still holding each other in their arms, refusing to let go and savoring the moment they’d never thought they’d have.


End file.
